


You're never going to be that lucky, but let's pretend you are

by BabyPhoenix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Maybe wrong but I don't actually care, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPhoenix/pseuds/BabyPhoenix
Summary: But it wasn’t going to happen. Not when she’s seventeen and stupid, and Regina is almost forty and the freaking mayor.





	You're never going to be that lucky, but let's pretend you are

Emma Swan was never drunk.

Even with all of the parties Lily frequently dragged her to since they were fourteen, which usually got pretty boring after midnight, she was simply too traumatized by alcoholic foster parents to ever want to know the effect on herself.

But now she was seventeen and stupid and in love for the first time.

And it sucked.

Regina. The name she wanted desperately to moan in such specifics situations. Like, with that beautiful face hidden between her legs. Those perfect lips committing the sins Emma’s sure she’s capable of.

But it wasn’t going to happen. Not when she’s seventeen and stupid, and Regina is almost forty and the _freaking_ _mayor_.

So now Emma Swan _was_ drunk, also for the first time, and horny, masturbating for god knows how long in the bedroom Mary Margaret was so kind to let her have.

The blonde whispered brokenly “Regina” throught what must have been her thousandth orgasm that night and allowed her sore hand to stop the motions, and her body to fall limp against a ruined mattress.

After a few minutes she removed hand from her panties and her annoyance was back. Really, getting this _soaked_ for someone she couldn’t have was just so fucking _typical._

“Fuck” she sighed and rushed out of her room to reach the bathroom downstairs.

Of course she was never a lucky girl.

On the last step of the stair she heard movement behind the front door, and _of course_ her alcoholized brain didn’t work fast enough to tell her it was Mary Margaret, back from her night out and that she should keep moving to the bathroom.

So when the door opened and the lights were turned on all the blonde could do was grimace and hide her still wet hand behind herself.

“Emma? What… are you doing… up? Is… three in the morning” her adoptive mom asked, apparently way too much inebriated.

“I was just... bathroom” Emma explained, or _tried_ to at least. Geez, she was apparently worse than Mary Margaret.

The woman shortly laughed “Your panties are wet”

The girl flushed intensely, remembering her attire constituted in only her tank top and and her stained underwear.

“That’s…”

“Snow!” a third voice interrupted “Oh, hello” the woman said entering the room and noticing Emma.

The woman.

Regina.

_Not_ inebriated Regina.

“I apologize for the intrusion, I offered to bring her home since she was not quite able to drive” Regina explained herself and Emma noticed a blush rise up her neck and cheeks as she glanced at the girl’s lower parts.

Oh god.

“Emma’s panties are wet” Mary commented lowly, bracing Regina.

Oh.

God.

The mayor simply looked at the blonde girl and muttered “They... are”

That’s when Emma ran to the bathroom and started to puke loudly.


End file.
